


Libertad

by Diana924



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era libera, dopo tanto tempo era libera.





	Libertad

Era libera, dopo tanto tempo era libera.

Quasi non ricordava la libertà, come fosse non dover dipendere da qualcuno per avere nutrimento, poter andare dove voleva senza dover obbedire a qualcuno. Carlos era stato buono con lei, a modo suo, e lo era stato perché l’amava, caro dolce Carlito innamorato di lei fin dal loro primo incontro secoli prima ma lei non aveva mai ricambiato il suo amore come lui avrebbe desiderato, si era servita di lui fin dal principio e lo aveva reso come lei perché le fosse d’aiuto. Carlos però non era riuscito a proteggerla dagli altri, non aveva saputo impedire che diventasse l’attrazione principale del Titty Twister, diosa la chiamava Carlos ma era evidente che la sua condizione non le aveva procurato altro che guai.

Richie Gecko invece era diverso. Era stata lei a sceglierlo tramite le visioni che gli aveva mandato, lui l’avrebbe liberata e se vi fosse riuscito allora sarebbe stato degno del suo amore. E contro ogni pronostico era riuscita davvero a liberarsi, dopo tanti secoli era libera di andare dove voleva e aveva scelto di andare con Richie, il più lontana possibile dai Nove. L’avrebbero rivoluta, lo sapeva fin troppo bene ma per il momento voleva godersi la libertà, vedere com’era cambiato il mondo esterno, poter godere dell’amore e della devozione di qualcuno che non fosse quell’essere patetico di Carlos. Non appena avrebbe ripreso le forze si sarebbe vendicata di loro, lei che fin dalla giovinezza era stata costretta a quello stato immondo, sacrificata e trasformata in culebra dai sacerdoti che aveva fatto sterminare da Carlos e dai suoi uomini e ora era il turno dei Nove. Cosa avrebbe fatto di Richie non lo sapeva, forse se lo sarebbe tenuto, fosse solo per sbattere in faccia a Carlos che poteva farcela senza di lui, sotto sotto gli voleva ancora bene pensò mentre Richie guidava diretto verso il confine.

No, si corresse, voleva bene all’uomo che l’aveva liberata, al conquistador che aveva trasformato, non all’essere patetico e sanguinario che Carlos era divenuto con gli anni, a suo tempo aveva provato qualcosa per lui ma Carlito meritava a stento la sua attenzione. Non era propriamente amore, ma … gratitudine, gentilezza e riconoscenza, non amore, di quello Santanico era assolutamente sicura ma cosa più importante era finalmente libera. A Richie, a Carlos e ai Nove avrebbe pensato in un secondo tempo, ora voleva godersi la libertà.


End file.
